


Metamorphosis

by Faith16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All sides of the love square, Angst, Chloè redemption, F/M, Gabenath that you didn't know you needed, Hawkmoth is a ladynoir shipper, I swear it's better than it sounds, Kind of a crack fic but not really, Lila exposed, Reveal, The fanfic no one asked for, gabe becomes a good parent, gabriel redemption, hawkmoth becomes a hero, lila go die in a hole, mari and adrien share one brain cell, maybe some queen bee, my first fanfic so go easy on me, nooroo and duusu are precious, plagg is my spirit animal, superheroes work with supervillains, tikki and wayzz are buzzkills, trixx just wants to have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith16/pseuds/Faith16
Summary: Gabriel had his mind set on Emilie, but what if everything he wants and needs is right in front of him? Perhaps he doesn't need to revive his wife in order to find love again...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Cesaire | Rena Rouge/ Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Gabriel Agreste | Hawkmoth/ Nathalie Sancouer | Mayura, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Konichiwa! This is my first fanfic. This idea had been rolling around in my head for a while, and I read a couple of fanfics with the same base, but they fell short. So here goes nothing. I don't know how often I'll update.

Gabriel Agreste stood stiffly in his grimoire, hands behind his back, his default posture. He stared at his once jubilant, radiant wife, now a lethargic statue, cold to the touch.

He ran his fingers over the brooch on his chest. Strange how an object so miniscule could hold such unprecedented power.

And dangerous power, for that matter.

Power that Emilie fell victim to.

He recollected the times when they cooked dinner together on date nights-or rather, she cooked and he provided her entertainment; the last time he’d cooked, her family had to buy a new stove. Never again would he work with canola oil.

He recalled the night that he had proposed to her: a bottle of sparkling cider atop the Eiffel Tower so they could view Paris in all its luminous glory, and a box of freshly made chocolates he had picked up from a local confectionery shop. Little did she know that her favorite kind, caramel filled and sprinkled with walnut pieces, contained a sapphire-encrusted ring, upon special request. She bit into the chocolate, nearly disintegrating her teeth, and squealed with delight when he took the ring from her and bent down onto one knee. Truly a fond memory.

He remembered tucking their son into bed. She would lull the both of them to sleep with her delicate, soothing voice.

_“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady…”_

That was the song Adrien requested every night.

Adrien, his son.

Gabriel was discontent with his relationship with Adrien. The two had grown apart ever since she… left? No, she didn’t leave. At least, she didn’t mean to. It wasn’t her fault. Perhaps a better description would be that she…

He couldn’t think of anything else that would properly depict what happened, so he let the thought go.

He had to remember that he was not doing it for himself. He was doing it for Adrien. He repeated the mantra.

_I’m doing it for Adrien, I’m doing it for Adrien, I’m doing it for Adrien…_

I’m doing it for me.

NO, he couldn’t think that. He wasn’t selfish, he was trying to be a good father, he was trying to heal this family, he just wanted to be happy again…

He wanted _Adrien_ to be happy again.

That was the ultimate goal: make his son happy again.

Adrien was the reason why he did what he did. Why he risked everyone else’s lives on a daily basis, why he was willing to manipulate other people’s feelings. Why he was willing to fight Paris’ so-called superheroes.

The only thing super about them was their miraculous.

That was the key to his happiness. Adrien’s happiness.

Superheroes are supposed to help people. If they were really who they claimed to be, they would’ve handed over their jewels during the Stoneheart attack.

But they didn’t. They declared war. They refused to help him.

_Some superheroes._

It didn’t matter. He would eventually seize their miraculous, bring Emilie back, and make their family whole again. He didn’t care how long it’d take, what it’d take, or who it’d take. Eventually.

 _Eventually_ , he thought as he turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just a little background for ya. Next chapter will pick up a lot more. Let me know what you think!


End file.
